Secrets In Plain Sight
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Because it's in desperate times when the most shocking of secrets are revealed.


**Hello, all you wonderful people! :) How ya' doing? I hope that you like this story as much as I liked writing it! Now, I have absolutely _no_ problem with Wally, and I hope that when you're reading this sorry, you don't think that I do, but I just wanted to throw that out there in case. So, I actually have a soundtrack for this! Yay! **

**It's "Bleeding Out" up first by the Imagine Dragons, and then "Apologize" by OneRepublic, ending with "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons or even "Hall Of Fame" by the Script, William. Either of those will work. ;) Now, you don't have to, but I recommend it. Also, it gets kinda' long, but I hope that you don't mind! Also, I'm not sure how old Wally is, or if he's in high-school or college, or nothing t all. So please keep that in mind, also, during the story. Thank and thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Do you seriously believe that I own it this? For the millionth time; no. I do not. ;P**

* * *

"Come, on, Barry! Let's go!" Wally shouted up to Barry's room, from the living room floor.

"I'm coming!" Barry returned, trying to keep his tone cheerful as he winced from yelling; that certainly didn't do his fractured ribs any good. He could hear Wally sigh and then mutter a few words, before finally retreating from the stairway.

He understood why the kid was mad. He had a right to be mad. It was just a few days after the whole 'Shark Man' incident, and the tension was thick. Plus now, Joe had planned a special day at the movies, once he got off at work, and Wally and Barry were supposed to meet him there.

But right now, Barry was stalling as long as possible; trying to get all of the, at least the visible ones, wounds he had been the recipient of due to a new Meta-Human attack, to heal before they left. The cuts on his arms and all the small stuff, were basically gone; just mild scars for the moment.

But the fractured ribs and the black eye he was sporting, had yet to disappear.

And he did _not_ want Wally to see him like this.

The kid would probably think that he was even more of a sissy than before; not being able to fight back like a grown man should. He could fight back, all right; Wally should see the other person. They had just managed to get a few lucky blows in.

Barry sighed.

It didn't look like this black eye was going away anytime soon.

So, he had learned a trick or two over the past couple years of being a superhero; always carry concealer around. Sure, that sounded like something a _girl_ would say, but it really worked to cover up the bruises and cuts he tended to receive on missions.

So he immediately used his super speed, and very gingerly applied it to his tender skin. He set the concealer down, checked over his work in the mirror, and then resisted the urge to speed downstairs and then speed him and Wally over to the movies so that they wouldn't be late.

He casually jogged down the stairs to a very annoyed Wally who had his arms crossed. "Okay, I'm ready." Barry said.

"Good, because we're already late." Wally said, and Barry didn't fail to notice the bitter tone. But he had a right to be mad. After all, nothing good seemed to be pointing in Barry's direction to impress the kid. Barry reached for the keys, but Wally snatched them up first. " _I'm_ driving." Wally said pointedly and Barry held his hands up in front of him as a gesture.

"Okay. Whatever you want," Barry said before they both headed out and to the car. They both climbed in, Barry inwardly wincing as when he sat down, he had jarred his fractured ribs. Wally noticed, but Barry was pleasantly surprised when he didn't make a remark about it.

Barry was afraid he might decide to make a remark over the fact that he had received the injury when he had 'hid' from the attack a few days before. Barry slipped his seatbelt on, but noticed that Wally never had as he started the engine and was about to slip it into first gear.

"Um, Wally, you should really put on your seatbelt..." Barry said, awkwardly as he didn't want to ruin his reputation even more with the kid. Wally just sighed in annoyance and slipped on his seatbelt.

"There. Happy now?" He asked as he pulled out of the driveway. Barry smiled and nodded.

"Very. Thanks."

"Whatever, man." Wally muttered.

* * *

Barry wasn't used to it taking _so long_ to get to the movie center. What usually took him about thirty seconds, was now taking about thirty _minutes_. And that was a _long time_ for a speedster. Barry just quietly tapped his foot in impatience.

And the fact that his company despised him to the very core didn't help much. Barry frowned, deciding to speak up.

"Hey, uh, do you want to listen to the radio?" Barry asked as he started reaching for the radio, but stopped abruptly by Wally's answer.

"No." He stated and Barry nodded.

"Okay. Well, um, how was school?"

"Fine." Barry nodded and pressed his lips together. Wally obviously did _not_ want to talk with him. He could deal with that. It was his fault anyway that the kid didn't like him. Barry sighed quietly, in the now silent vehicle, and glanced out the window.

They were just starting to pull out and away from the stop sign, and Barry was _not_ prepared for what he would see. A semi-truck was heading _right towards them_. And Barry knew that he wouldn't be able to speed them out in time.

"Wally, look out!" Barry shouted, and Wally whipped his head to the side, eyes widening as he realized their soon to be fate. It all happened too fast for the human eye to catch. But for Barry, that's not exactly how it went.

His instincts had kicked in. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to speed them out of there in time, he at least knew that he could protect Wally from the majority of the blow; even though it was on Barry's side.

He unbuckled his seatbelt with his super speed, and managed to get over to Wally's side and cover him just as he felt the semi collide with the vehicle; pain erupting all throughout the back and side of his body as he shielded Wally.

A sharp yell of pain escaped his lips, even though he tried to fight it back down, as the vehicle rolled and the windows shattered. He wasn't sure how many times it had rolled, he just knew that every single moment was sheer agony. He soon felt himself start soaring through the air, before he collided with the ground in a painful heap.

But as soon as his body met with the ground, his world was taken away and a black abyss replaced it.

* * *

A groan involuntarily escaped Wally's lips as he started to come to; fully aware of the stinging pains. His eyelids fluttered open and he slowly glanced around, realizing that he was currently in their family car.

He frowned as he managed to sit up, wincing as the stinging returned, and glanced at the interior of the car. Puzzled as to what had happened, he decided to crawl out the window, as the car was upturned. Being careful of all the broken glass, he managed to make it out alright; shocked by the view of the car.

Then it came flooding back in a torrent of painful memories. Him and Barry had just been on their way to the movies when, Barry had shouted his name, and Wally saw a semi heading straight towards them.

He wasn't even sure how it had happened, but suddenly, right before the semi had crashed into them, Barry had shielded him from the blow.

Wait... _Barry_.

He immediately sat up more, searching for Barry somewhere; with a naive hope of expecting him to be right next to him somewhere, coming to consciousness. But boy, was he wrong. He didn't see him anywhere near, so he tried to stand up, managing to do so only slightly wobbly.

"Barry!" He shouted, voice slightly hoarse. "Barry!" He shouted again, trying to spot his 'step-brother' somewhere. He slowly walked around the car, making sure to look everywhere inside and right outside the car.

Only that was his problem; Barry wasn't _near_ the car.

He spotted a still figure lying on the ground a good twenty five yards away. "Barry!" He shouted again, hoping that the motionless form would get up and prove Wally's fears wrong.

He ran the best he could, more like a limp/jog, before falling ungracefully to his knees next to Barry's side; knowing for sure that it was him once he saw the blood soaked, blue flannel shirt. He quickly pressed two fingers into the side of Barry's neck, feeling for a pulse.

He was relieved for only a moment when he felt it there, but frowned when he felt it slowly, ad sluggishly beating beneath his fingers. His breathing was also ragged, which worried him even more. He gently pulled Barry from his position of being half on his stomach and half on his side, to lay on his back, and felt his heart plummet at the sight of Barry's face and front.

Grass, dirt and blood covered Barry completely; the blood being the worst. Not to mention all of the glass shards in his hair, and the blood trailing down the side of face from a pretty nasty wound in his hairline. "Barry, hey, come on, Barry," Wally urged, gently shaking his shoulder; fully aware of how it could be broken.

 _Why'd the stupid fool have to go and shield him_?

Wally went to reach for his phone in his pocket to call 911, but felt dread fill his stomach when he didn't find it there.

 _He must have lost it in the crash..._

Wally cursed loudly as he went back to looking over Barry, only now noticing how dark it was suddenly getting. Blood soaked a lot more of Barry's body than Wally would have liked. And it looked like his arm might be broken.

He cursed again, this time under his breath. _What the heck was he supposed to do_!? He never learned any medical and emergency classes, so he didn't know what on earth he needed to do.

Here, Barry had gone and saved his life, and Wally couldn't even return the favor.

Guess the guy was a lot more brave than he had originally pegged.

Suddenly, the sweet, sweet sound of sirens filled the air, and when Wally looked up, he saw the beautiful sight of flashing lights making their way to them on the darkening roads.

He sighed in relief before looking back down at Barry; terror taking that relief's place. "Wait, no, no, no." He exclaimed quietly as he quickly felt for Barry's pulse after seeing his chest still. His fear spiked when he felt nothing under his fingertips.

"Don't you dare do this, Barry. Don't you dare die!" He yelled as he felt the horror build under his skin. He didn't know CPR. And those cars were still a ways away. "Please God, help me!" He exclaimed as his hands fluttered uselessly above Barry's slack chest.

He didn't know CPR, but he did know that if somebody performed CPR without any knowledge of it, they could make matters even worse.

What felt like a century, but was only almost a minute, Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco came running up to them. "Dad? Caitlin? What are you guys doing here?" He asked, realizing how stupid it was to ask that when his 'step-brother's' heart was literally _not beating_ right in front of him.

"Oh my God..." Caitlin said as she ran past him and knelt down next to Barry. "He isn't breathing, Cisco, he isn't breathing!" She exclaimed as she immediately started performing CPR. Cisco knelt next to her, cursing as he took in the sight of his friend. Joe went to Wally's side, looking at him with worry.

"Wally! Son, are you alright?" Joe asked and Wally nodded numbly, not being able to pry his eyes off of Barry's still body as Caitlin pressed in his chest in an effort to resuscitate him.

"I-I'm fine. He's the one that's not," Wally said.

"Cisco, this-this isn't working! Get the defibrillators! _Now_ , _Cisco_!" Caitlin yelled, when Cisco didn't move, just stared in shock at his friend. He immediately ran off towards the van, just as several paramedics and an ambulance showed up.

Wally was just kind of confused as to _why_ they had a defibrillators in the back of their van. Wally felt nearly numb as he watched everything play out right in front of him; almost like a movie. A sick and twisted movie that had just become his life.

"Wally, son, look at me." Joe said, trying to get his son's attention, which finally worked after a few more tries.

"W-what?" Wally asked, snapping out of shock-induced stupor. Joe placed a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder.

"You're going to go with the paramedics to the hospital, and I'll meet you there, all right?" He asked and Wally frowned.

"Wait, what about Barry? He's the one that needs a hospital!" Wally exclaimed.

"He's going to Star Labs. Now, you need to go with the ambulance. I'll see you in a little bit," Joe said, surprisingly calm despite the situation. Although, Wally could see the worry in his eyes and his hands shaking in fear. He didn't understand why everyone was fussing over him.

 _Barry_ was the one _dying_.

He made a mental note to learn CPR after this whole mess is over. He numbly felt himself being gently pulled into the back of the ambulance, and the last thing he saw before they shut the door, was Barry's body convulsing wildly as they tried to restart his heart.

* * *

Wally tapped his fingers anxiously, from inside Joe's squad car. They were pulling out of the hospital's parking lot, and were on their way to Star Labs. After the doctors had checked over Wally, they had declared that he had suffered a minor concussion, a sprained ankle, and a few scrapes and bruises.

Other than that he was fine.

So, after Joe had made double sure that Wally could leave the hospital, and asked him about a dozen times if he felt up to leaving, they had finally decided to leave. Only after Wally convinced Joe that he was fine with being in a car again so soon, though.

Sure, it did bother him a little bit to be in a vehicle, but the fact that he wanted to see Barry and make sure he was alright, or at least _alive_ , kind of outweighed that. Wally finally decided to speak up.

"You know, what I don't understand is;" Joe glanced to the side to look at Wally a split second, before focusing back onto the road.

"Why'd they take him to Star Labs? Wouldn't a hospital be a bit more, oh, I don't know, _safer_ place to take him? I mean, I get it; she's an experienced doctor and they took care of Barry when he was in a coma, but still, shouldn't they bring him to a hospital with people who have a little bit more experience?" He questioned, and heard Joe quietly huff.

"She's got all the experience she needs." He just barely heard him mumble; his curiosity peaking.

"What?" Joe cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, look son," Joe said, changing the subject; which Wally found weird, yet again. "That's not...this isn't-I mean-" He stuttered over his words and Wally raised a brow. "That's not my secret to tell, all right?" Joe said, and Wally frowned.

"Secret?" He asked, not liking the unsettling feeling his stomach.

"Yeah..." Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There's a bit of a secret...with Barry. But I assure that he'll tell you. Just don't...uh, don't get mad when he does, okay?" Joe said, and Wally nodded, slowly, wincing when it aggravated his minor concussion.

"Okay..." He said and he could see Joe smile in the darkness of the vehicle. _This is weird_ , Wally thought. What on earth could Barry's secret be? It couldn't be anything too big, right?

 _No_.

He decided.

 _It couldn't be_.

Because Wally wasn't sure if he could handle too much more today.

* * *

Wally and Joe were out of their vehicle basically before it was basically parked. Joe helped Wally walk with his crutch, and Wally resisted the urge to just ditch the things and try and walk on his own; because they were _very_ annoying and _way_ too slow.

They managed to get into the building, and were walking down the hallways when they heard stifled crying. They rounded the corner, and Wally's heart broke at the sight of his sister crying as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Iris..." Wally said, unsure of what else to say. She looked up, choking on a sob, as relief shone in her eyes greatly, but yet not enough to snuff out the desperation in them. She immediately stood up and went straight to Wally; engulfing him in a gentle, yet tight hug. He returned it with one arm, his other arm supporting himself on his crutches.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She choked out as she pulled away and smiled briefly as she looked at him. "Dad told me the injuries you sustained; you are _so_ fortunate, Wally _._ " She said, tears welling up in her eyes, and Wally felt dread fill his stomach, because how was Barry if he was _so_ fortunate? He knew his new sister enough to know that when she spoke like that; it was bad. She turned away from Wally and saw their dad.

"Dad..." She trailed off, voice sounding unusually weak.

"Baby girl," He said as he held his arms out, and she eagerly embraced him, sobbing into his shirt.

"It's bad, Dad. It's really bad." She said, crying even harder, and Wally's jaw clenched. He was responsible for this in a way. He hadn't _directly_ caused this, but if he had been just a little bit more careful...

Wally's thoughts stopped when he noticed the tears in their father's eyes. He had never seen him cry, and now he was. Because Wally hadn't been paying close enough attention. The guilt was ready to swallow him whole.

"I saw him, Dad. I saw him _die_." Iris said, hiccupping between different words. She shook her head as she pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself; as if to preserve some pride in front of them.

And it bother Wally that she felt the need to do that. "You had called me, and I was near Star Labs, so I came. But I didn't think that it was _this_ bad. I mean, it's Barry, can't he just bounce back from this?" She asked, directing the question towards Joe who shook his head slowly, only making Wally even more confused. She sighed.

"And then when I got here, they were just bringing him inside on a gurney.

Cisco had told me that he already been dead for a while, and they were afraid of the damages done to his brain. And then when they were-were bringing him... _God_ , it was awful." She choked out, a fresh round of tears filling her eyes, and Wally and Joe both shared a look before embracing her in a group hug.

Although, it was a bit of an awkward hug since he still had crutches. Their moment was interrupted, when suddenly the door from behind them opened, and Cisco stepped out. They immediately broke apart and went over to him. Before any of them even spoke up, Cisco sighed and nodded.

"He's stable. For now." A sigh of relief came from all of their lips, but Wally found that relief to end abruptly when he saw the blood on Cisco's hands.

 _Barry's_ blood.

He swallowed hard, but couldn't seem to pull his gaze away. Cisco noticed this, and decided to speak up. "He lost a lot of blood, we went through six blood bags of his that we had stored up. Caitlin will tell you his injuries when she comes out." He explained and Wally nodded slowly, not being able to get the image of Barry's still and bloody form out of his mind.

He would be having nightmares tonight, if ever fell asleep. Although, he was pretty sure that statement went to everyone else, too.

"Can we see him when she's done?" Iris asked, and Cisco sighed.

"You'll have to ask her. Although, I'd advice against it." Cisco warned, before going to a sink to clean his hands. Wally swallowed hard again. _Was it really that bad_? Something inside of Wally seemed to tell him that; _yes._

 _It was_.

The door opened again, and Wally found himself dreading the news. She saw them all and smiled sadly, but professionally; only showing a hint of the fact that she was close friends with him. But Wally supposed that you would have to do that.

"How is he?" Joe asked immediately as they all went up there, and Caitlin waited until Wally made it over; crutches causing problems.

"He's...stable. He lost a lot of blood. If he were normal, he'd be dead for now. And he wouldn't be coming back." She said softly, and Wally distantly heard Iris stifle a sob with her hand. But he was too disoriented right now, anyway. _Normal_?

"What are his injuries?" Joe asked, wrapping an arm around each of his kid's shoulder; who both appreciated the security greatly. Caitlin's lip set into a grim line.

"He, um, had a major blow to the head, but we were able to get the swelling down. He also broke his arm, dislocated his other shoulder, bruised his spleen, had major blood loss, internal bleeding, fractured most of his ribs, and broke the rest of them. The crash practically shattered a few of the ribs, which in turn caused it to puncture one of his lungs."

"He woke up once during the surgery, but, thankfully, passed back out due to the amount of pain he was in. We have him hooked up to an IV and blood bag now, and he has an oxygen mask on due to the punctured lung." Caitlin said, and by the time she was done, Wally's mouth was left agape.

"Wha-h-how did he _survive_?" Wally stammered, and Caitlin glanced at Iris and Joe.

"Have you told him?" She questioned quietly and Wally frowned. Iris and Joe shook their heads in unison.

"Told me what? Look, you guys are really starting to bother me with all of this 'secret' talk. What is going _on_?" He asked, frustration bubbling up. Iris sighed.

"It's not our secret to tell, Wally." She said quietly and sighed. "It's Barry's." Wally nodded, tensing his jaw in aggravation.

"When can we see him?" Joe asked, changing the subject before it got too bad. Caitlin sighed.

"You can see him any time, but just beware; his condition still isn't the greatest." Caitlin warned, and Iris walked up to her and hugged her, despite all of the blood covering her.

" _Thank you_ , Caitlin. Thank you _so_ much." She said before pulling away and Caitlin smiled.

"Anything for a friend." She said simply, before heading off to join Cisco so she could clean up. Iris took a deep breath, before looking at them.

"Well, I guess we should go see him..." She said and Joe nodded. Iris's hand hesitated for a split second, hovering above the doorknob, before she grabbed it and turned it; creaking the door open, slowly. Joe and Iris went on in, but Wally lagged behind a little bit.

Especially when he heard the gasp come from his sister's lips. He prepared himself, and steeled his nerves, before 'wobbling' in as best as he could; but no amount of preparation could even begin to help him for what he saw.

His jaw clenched and he suddenly felt _very_ sick at the sight of Barry with an oxygen mask on all the tubes and wires surrounding him keeping him _alive_.

Blood still seeped into certain parts of his hospital gown, but other than that the blood _on_ him was gone. But on the ground around the bed, and on the bed, and on the equipment _around_ the bed; blood was caked on them.

A scarlet liquid still lied fresh on the floor, since Caitlin hadn't yet had time to clean it up. His arm was in a sling, and there were so many bandages, you could barely even _see_ Barry.

The guilt was threatening to overwhelm Wally, knowing that he did this. He _did this_. Joe gestured for Wally to sit down in the chair next to Barry, and Wally reluctantly took the seat. Joe continued standing while Iris sat down on the edge of the bed.

She looked like she was originally going to take Barry's hand in hers, but then stopped and settled for just, _very gently_ , putting her hand on his thigh. "Hey, Baer," She said quietly, difficultly.

Wally was almost too focused on the steady rise and fall of Barry's chest, almost as if it was telling him; _he's still alive_ , _he's still alive_. Wally heard a sigh of relief, and was startled to find that it came from himself.

He wasn't leaving Barry's side anytime soon.

* * *

It was the next morning when Barry awoke, only to find himself in a _ton_ of merciless pain, and surrounded by dim lights; excluding the light gently filtering through the shutters on the windows.

He winced as he slowly looked around, having the sickening feeling of _not being able to move_ and the awful feeling of suffocation, and relaxed when he realized that he was in Star Labs; Iris sitting in the chair next to him, gently holding his hand while she slept, Cisco was over on one of the, what looked like they had brought in several more, chairs while Joe sat on one beside him. That could _not_ be comfortable.

Barry then looked to the other side, and was shocked to see Wally in the chair next to him; and then he suddenly remembered everything that had happened, and would have sighed in relief if not for the pain in his throat.

Wally was okay.

That was what mattered most to him. Barry glanced over to the door as he heard it quietly creak open; Caitlin stepping out. She smiled once she saw that he was awake.

"Hey, Barry." She whispered as she made her way over to him; careful not to disturb the sleeping occupants that the room held.

"Hey, Cait." He whispered back, voice hoarse and raspy. She gently took off his oxygen mask, before grabbing an empty glass from beside the table and filling it with a pitcher of water. She gently held it up to his lips to sip from. "Thanks," He said afterwards and she nodded with a smile.

"I'm just glad to be able to actually _do_ that." She sighed as she renewed the IV and started working on a couple of his bloodied bandages; pausing to look at him. "You gave us quite the scare there, Barry. I never once believed that I would have to use my spare defibrillators from my van on you after a _car accident_." She said quietly, baffled and Barry chuckled almost inaudibly.

"Hey, you never know what I'll get into." He said and she directed a 'I guess so' look his way. "But I'm okay, now, Caitlin." He said in assurance and she shrugged.

"But you weren't." She said simply, bluntly. He nodded.

"Hey, how's Wally?" He asked quietly, gesturing towards the young kid. Caitlin smiled, as to why Barry wasn't sure.

"He's fine, Barry. You can quit worrying about him. He only received a sprained ankle and minor concussion," She elaborated, knowing that Barry wouldn't rest until he found out what _exactly_ had happened to Wally. "You on the other hand...weren't so lucky." She said and he nodded, as if it were no big deal.

"Yeah, but I got you guys." He said and she smiled. "Thanks for everything that you, Cait." He whispered and she smiled.

"Anytime, Barry." She said as she finished up redoing some of bandages.

"You should rest, Caitlin." He said and she shrugged.

"I can't do that when I have my top patient to take care of." She said with a wink and he chuckled quietly. "Well, you are my only patient, but you know. And I especially can't rest, because, you mister, are not quite out of the woods yet. But with your accelerated healing you should be getting and feeling better soon." She said and he smiled.

"Thanks, Caitlin. Again." She smiled and patted his shoulder lightly, before walking back out of the room. Barry glanced to the side and noticed that Wally was waking up. "Hey, Wally," Barry whispered and was almost amused by the stunned look on Wally's face.

"You're awake." Wally stated, clearly shocked by the news of that statement.

"Yep," He said quietly, and frowned by the look that now came onto Wally's face.

"You saved me...thank you," He said quietly and Barry shrugged with a smile.

"Anytime, Wally." Barry said and Wally frowned.

"No. Don't just-just shrug it off. You _saved_ me, Barry. You could have died. You _did_ die. I don't know how you even survived." Wally ranted, and Barry sighed, glancing over at the other's, feeling that now was the time to come clean. He looked back over at Wally.

"Did they, um, _tell_ you anything about me in particular?" He asked, fully aware of how poorly he was handling this. Wally frowned.

"No. Well, they kept mentioning that you had some big 'secret' and wouldn't tell me about it, claiming that it was 'your's to tell'." Wally said and Barry sighed, unsure of how to handle this.

"Wally, I'm...I-"He paused, clenching and unclenching his jaw before sighing. He never knew how hard it was to just _tell_ somebody their secret. Usually, they just figured it out or saw him like that.

Oliver, being excluded.

Barry smiled slightly, before looking up at Wally, fully gaining his 'step-brother's' attention. "I'm the Flash." He whispered, voice quiet but steady. Wally looked like a freight train had hit him. Wait. Poor choice of words. _Very_ poor choice of words.

"Wha-you-you're the-wait, no-you couldn't be-I-this isn't, this-this isn't possible. There's no way you could be the Flash." Wally declared and Barry shrugged; well, shrugged the best he could in his current predicament.

"I am. I'll prove it to you," Barry said, before _very gently_ removing his hand from Iris's, watching with baited breath as she stirred slightly in protest, but eventually fell back asleep. He sighed in relief, before lifting his hand up; noticing how painful it was to do so.

He glanced once at Wally, who was watching with full focus, Barry smiled, before starting to vibrate his hand faster than the human eye could possibly keep up with; fully aware of how much Caitlin would disapprove.

He didn't want to upset her, but he needed to prove to Wally that he was the Flash, and well, this was the only way he could do that in his current situation. He watched as Wally's face turned to pure and utter shock.

"No way...you-you really _are_ the Flash." Wally stuttered and Barry smiled before resting his hand back on the bed.

"Yep," He said quietly and Wally frowned.

"Then that means that when you-you disappeared during that whole 'shark-man' fiasco, you were actually the one _defeating_ him. And I called you a coward..." Wally's voice trailed off. "Man, I am so sorry. I am so, _so_ sorry. I didn't-" Wally was rambling and Barry cut him off.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You couldn't have known." Barry said.

"Yeah, but still." He sunk back down into the chair. "Man, I just can't believe that you're the Flash. It makes so much more sense now. But I mean...you're the _Flash_. That's so cool!" He exclaimed quietly and Barry chucked. "I-" He began, but stopped when they both noticed the others start to stir. As soon as they saw Barry awake, they immediately rushed to his side.

Barry smiled, trying to answer all of their questions all at once and keep up with them; all while trying to assure them that he was fine. He glanced over at Wally and had his arms crossed. "I have so many questions for you," He mouthed over the noise and confusion of the room. Barry smiled and nodded, before turning back to his family and friend.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine!" He exclaimed as everybody continued to ask questions to make sure he was alright, sometimes saying how glad they were that he _was_. He smiled, feeling at peace. Because now all of his family knew his secret. That was all he wanted. He may get into crazy predicaments sometimes, but his family would always be there for him.

And that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

 **Well, did you like it? Please let me know if you did, and until next time! ;)**


End file.
